


No Remorse

by aleksrothis



Series: Gonna Make You A Star [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Here it was at last, the night Roope had been both dreaming of and dreading.





	No Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> While writing Miro Does Dallas, I thought about this and it seemed some people were interested in a follow-up. This leans a little more into the dub-con side of the concept so heed that warning if it's something that bothers you.

Here it was at last, the night Roope had been both dreaming of and dreading. He’d played in his tenth NHL game and now he was due to go through the team’s initiation.

Miro had smiled and said he would be fine, didn’t he love being the center of attention? Roope didn’t think this was the sort of attention he wanted or, at least, it wasn’t something he'd been looking forward to. Julius understood his feelings better but the only assurance he offered Roope was that the team weren’t out to cause him harm. Roope had noted he didn’t claim it wouldn’t hurt.

Now it came down to it, he wondered if Miro hadn’t had the right idea all along about getting experience. It wasn't as though he hadn't had offers since training camp as it had become increasingly apparent that he had a good chance of making the team this year but Roope had turned them down and now he was regretting that decision. Maybe if he’d ever exchanged more than handjobs with team-mates it wouldn’t feel like such a big deal.

As he let Esa pull him into his lap, Roope had to fight to stop himself shaking and giving away how nervous he was. Esa’s tone was reassuring but the lubed fingers pressing against him were anything but. Roope wasn’t sure he could do this.

*

Esa was worried about Roope. When Miro had reached his 10 games, he had been shy but sweet and responsive as Esa had carefully worked him open. Esa had thought Roope would be the easier of the two, since he was the extrovert. Instead Roope was still stiff as a board and Esa was afraid that, if they went as roughly on Roope as they had on Miro, he would really get hurt.

“Hinee, baby, you have to relax,” he told him in whispered Finnish.

It had been different for him. He’d had Kari and Nemo on the team as fellow Finns and if they were weird, well they were goalies, that was to be expected. Esa had gone to Kari for advice about how to handle the initiations and it had worked with Miro but evidently Roope was a different case.

It was supposed to be a bonding experience, not a traumatic one, and Esa hoped that Roope would be able to appreciate that. Of course, they would stop if he couldn’t go through with it but a player had to be prepared to submit to their team if they wanted to be truly accepted.

Roope took a deep breath and tried but it clearly wasn’t easy for him. Esa looked across the room, conscious that they were now the center of attention. He caught John’s eyes, trying to convey his concern. John nodded and Esa had to hope that would be enough. He was only allowed to stay as a translator and it wasn’t his place to interfere.

“Who’s up first?” John asked. “How about Segs, show your liney a good time?”

Rads looked as though he was about to object and Esa had to force himself to stay silent. He was sure Rads wouldn’t intentionally hurt Roope but he was worried he would be too intense for what he was certain was Roope’s actual first time.

Instead Bishop beat him to it, saying, “Probably best if it is Segs. He can get Hintz warmed up _and_ he'll still be tight for the rest of us.”

There was a burst of laughter and Roope tensed still further, clenching tight around Esa’s fingers. He had to coax him into loosening up again, all his focus on Roope as the conversation went on around them.

He only got a couple more minutes before Jamie called Roope over, but when Roope crossed the room it was with some semblance of his usual self-confidence and Esa could only hope for the best.

Segs pulled Roope into his lap. “Hey liney,” he said with his usual bright grin. “I know you like speed but we’re going to take this nice and slow now.” Roope seemed to unwind a little at that and Esa found himself relaxing too.

John came over to sit beside him and it was reassuring to press their legs together. Esa knew John would stop the team if it went too far, though it wouldn’t do Roope’s chances of staying up any good.

Still Jamie didn’t get made captain just for his play; either he could read the reluctance in Roope’s body language, or he was taking his cues from Tyler, and he didn’t crowd Roope like he had Miro. Instead, he sat in the next stall and ran a hand down Roope’s flank, speaking in a low voice.

Segs kept Roope facing him, his head buried in the curve of his neck as he pressed in and guided Roope to roll his hips against him. Esa could still see the flush spreading across Roope’s neck and down his back and wondered what Tyler and Jamie were saying to him.

It almost felt too intimate to watch so he glanced around the room. Spezza was leant back apparently unconcerned, which was fair since he had claimed last honors. Bishop seemed to be enjoying the show regardless while Dobby was barely paying attention. Rads was starting to look impatient and Esa nudged John to say something before the Russian did.

John took the hint, asking, “What's the play, captain.”

Jamie’s hand stopped on the back of Roope’s neck. “I think Segs has got him nicely warmed up, it’s time to get this moving.”

*

Sasha could see Roope’s hesitation as Segs guided him back up, letting his glistening cock slid out. He didn’t know what the kid’s issue was but he looked beautiful and Sasha couldn’t resist telling him so. “So pretty, Roope. That’s it, we all want to see you.”

Roope visibly shuddered at his words and seemed to straighten his back, letting himself be turned to face the room, still seated in Tyler’s lap. Tyler’s arm held him in place as he pushed back in while Jamie got a hand in Roope's hair. Roope’s eyes started to drift shut as Jamie pulled on it.

Sasha watched as Jamie guided Roope's head down towards his crotch, evidently intending him to suck his cock but Roope balked before it reached his lips. Sasha had been fairly sure Roope didn’t have any experience with oral, and this just confirmed his suspicions. He wished he could be the one showing Roope what to do, liked the idea of being the one to teach him how to take it and he was surely a less daunting prospect than Jamie so he was pretty sure he could get a different response.

Instead, Jamie ended up getting Roope to wrap a hand around his cock, rolling his hips in counterpoint with Tyler’s thrusts. It was kind of hot to watch as the flush spread down Roope's chest and Tyler sucked marks into his neck. Tyler’s thrusts got more enthusiastic as he got closer to release, and Sasha saw when Jamie had to tighten his grip on Roope’s hair to hold him in place. That time Roope’s reaction was unmistakable as he gave a sharp gasp, eyes fluttering closed.

“That’s it," Sasha said. "See how he likes it.”

Sasha could feel Lindell’s glare burning into him but he ignored it, refusing to look in his direction, gaze focused directly on Roope. “How can you tell?” Klinger asked, a note of amusement in his tone. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasha could see Klinger’s hand laid quellingly on Lindell’s thigh. 

“He wouldn’t wear hair this long if he didn’t want it pulled,” Sasha said. “Isn’t that right?”

Roope only moaned softly as Jamie followed up, pulling hard enough to tip his head back, running his thumb over Roope’s lips, which parted to allow him to push it inside.

“Look so good,” Sasha said again. He couldn’t resist getting a hand on his cock while he waited his turn.

“Do you want to be good for Rads?” Jamie asked Roope and Sasha was flattered that he tried to nod despite the tight hold on his hair.

When Jamie let him go, Roope seemed more confident, swaying his hips as he walked across and put himself in Sasha’s lap.

“Good boy,” Sasha told him, his voice low, and Roope shuddered. Rads buried his fingers in Roope’s hair, right at the base of his scalp and curled them, pulling it tight and making Roope practically purr.

It felt good to have Roope squirming in his lap and Sasha felt vindicated. He let his free hand wander over Roope’s hip and grip his ass. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked.

Roope bit his lip, in clear anticipation and Sasha let himself smile broadly, showing his missing teeth. “You want I fuck your pretty mouth? Make a mess of you?"

Roope let out a ragged breath, gaze dropping nervously to Sasha's crotch, but he allowed Sasha push him down to kneel on the locker room floor.

Klinger cleared his throat and Sasha frowned up at him, annoyed at the interruption. Before he could say anything though, Anton seemed to realise what he meant by it and grabbed one of the towels. He knelt down beside Roope and got him to pull himself up long enough to slip it under his knees. “Can’t let you get hurt,” he said, smiling up at Sasha.

Anton patted Roope on the shoulder as he stood and then exchanged a look with Sasha as Roope listed into him.

The two of them know each other well enough to have a whole conversation in a quick exchange of glances. If Roope was still nervous then having someone block the others' view and supporting him might help. And if Roope was truly inexperienced, it would be good to have someone else guiding him.

Sasha felt his cock twitch at the mental image of Anton and Roope both pleasuring him. Though the sight before him was pretty appealing in its own right. Even kneeling the top of Roope's head was nearly at Anton’s shoulder height, and there was nothing delicate about his broad chest, which made the thought of messing him up so much more satisfying.

Anton set himself behind Roope, resting a hand on the back of his head. Sasha unwrapped his towel, letting his hard cock spring free. He wrapped his hand around the base as Anton guided Roope down towards it.

Roope resisted, looking up at Sasha with wide-open eyes, lips parted. He really was beautiful.

“Come on,” Sasha encouraged him. “You can do it.”

Roope was hesitant as he lapped over the head of Sasha’s cock but, when Sasha only smiled and praised him he became more confident, letting his lips slide over the head but struggling to go any deeper. It still felt good but Sasha was determined to see himself buried to the root.

Anton’s hand was practically massaging Roope's scalp, not holding him down exactly but applying just enough pressure to keep him in place and Roope’s eyes had lost focus as his jaw slowly relaxed. Sasha was definitely right about the hair thing.

After a few minutes of gentle pleasure, Sasha guided Roope to open his mouth wider and let him push further inside. “Careful with your teeth,” he warned.

Anton’s hand slipped to the back of Roope’s neck as Sasha started to thrust into his mouth, shallowly at first but slowly working his way deeper. The thought that he was the first person to get this set his nerves alight. How had everyone else resisted so long?

Anton’s free hand dropped to his own cock, the friction of rocking against Roope’s back clearly no longer enough. Suddenly Sasha wanted to see his face when he experienced the pleasure of their pretty teammate's mouth.

He patted the stall next to him. “We share,” he offered, wrapping his own hand in Roope’s hair so Anton could let go.

It only took Anton a moment to sit, and having his warmth pressed against Sasha’s side made the whole thing better.

For a few thrusts, Sasha continued to use Roope’s mouth, pulling him up and down his cock, controlling the pace then he eased him back and turned him towards Anton. Roope shuffled over, leaning almost eagerly forward to get Anton’s cock into his mouth. It was such a turn around but Sasha was glad to see a return of the confidence he found so attractive.

Now it was Sasha’s turn to guide Roope’s head down, getting him to take Anton’s cock in deep. The sight was breath-taking and Sasha couldn’t help stroking his own cock with his free hand, his grip slipping over the spit-wet length.

Anton’s hand grasped at his thigh, fingers digging in. Sasha was so close now, the heat of Anton’s body against him, the familiar sounds he made, pushing him closer to the edge.

He pressed nearer to Anton, practically into his lap, so they could take it in turns to share Roope’s mouth, guiding him between the two of them, no longer deep but still so good. Sasha felt Roope’s hands clutching at his leg, probably at Anton as well, as they kept him occupied.

It didn’t take long to tip over and Sasha’s hand clenched tight in Roope’s hair, holding him in place as he and Anton both stroked themselves to finish over him. Some of it went into his mouth but still more streaked his cheeks and chin.

Anton leaned back in the stall, breathing hard, but Sasha couldn’t help admiring their handiwork. Roope looked exactly as good as Sasha had expected, with cum dripping down his chest. Roope raised a hand up as though to wipe it off but Sasha pushed it away. “Let me?” he said, collecting cum on his fingers and feeding it to him.

Roope sucked on them hungrily until he was mostly clean as Sasha used his free hand to stroke through his hair.

Finished, he leaned into Anton, who rested his head on Sasha’s shoulder in return, letting Roope go so whoever was next could have their turn.

*

Roope laid back on the floor, chest heaving as he caught his breath. His jaw ached but he'd done it: his first blowjob felt almost as much of an achievement as his first pro goal, even his first NHL goal. And it seemed he'd done all the right things, let them think he was eager for it.

It took him a little while to process but he wasn’t so out of it as to miss Klinger sharing a look with Bishop, silently weighing up who got him next. Roope was relieved when Bish conceded, though he knew it was only delaying the inevitable.

“Can you come to me?” Klinger asked, moving over to the bench set up just off-center of the room.

With a concerted effort, Roope rolled over and pushed up as far as his hands and knees, considered standing and then crawled across the room to stop at Klinger’s feet. It probably should have felt embarrassing but it was just easier.

Klinger reached out a hand to stroke his hair. “Aren’t you good?”

It felt so good to be praised, like bathing in warm sunshine, and Roope couldn’t help himself pushing up into the touch. It seemed now they’d realised he liked his hair played with, none of them were going to stop. Not that Roope was complaining, the familiar sensation helped settle his nerves.

“Up here?” Klinger patted the bench beside him and, when Roope gave him a questioning look, added, “On your front or your back, I don’t mind. Whatever’s comfortable for you.”

Roope laid himself out on his back, stretched his arms then tucked his hands behind his head and splayed his legs wide. He knew how good he looked, the position displaying all his muscles to best effect, and he could fake the confidence he didn't have yet.

Klinger laughed at little but it sounded good-natured. “You don’t have to convince me,” he said, pushing down his leggings, revealing his hard cock. It wasn’t as large as some of the others but Roope still had to resist the urge to curl in on himself.

Klinger took hold of Roope’s ankle, pushing his leg up towards his chest. “You look so hot like this.”

That sort of comment shouldn’t mean so much to Roope but somehow, just as with Rads’ praises, it made it easier, less impersonal, knowing they weren’t just doing this for the team, that he was wanted. 

Klinger leant in, tweaked Roope’s nipples and, when he couldn't hold back his moan in response, rolled one lightly between his fingers and bent down to put his mouth to the other. Roope had to fight back a cry as it felt so good, arousal starting to build inside him.

“Mmm, so responsive for me, for us,” Klinger said. “That’s it, let us hear you.” He sucked gently on that nipple then pulled back to blow cool air over it. Roope almost convulsed at the sensation and his cock twitched.

He couldn’t suppress the sounds falling out of his mouth as Klinger teased his nipples, switching from one to the together until they both ached with pleasure and his cock was fully hard and dripping with precum.

He could feel Klinger’s erection brushing against his ass and he thought about how it would feel inside him. He had still been too nervous to appreciate it when Segs’ had fucked him but he thought this time would be better.

Jamie came to sit down by his head. He pushed his fingers into Roope’s mouth and Roope flickered his tongue over them, a little more confident now he knew what he should be doing. The captain’s size seemed less daunting now and he wanted to try and take it. It’d felt really good to please Rads and Dobby and it only seemed right that he should do the same for Jamie.

As though taking advantage of his distraction, Klinger pushed two fingers into his ass, scissoring them apart. It still felt like a stretch but Roope was more relaxed now and it didn’t take long before he was pushing back against them, wanting more. Miro had told him it felt good but even though Segs hadn’t hurt him, Roope hadn’t been sure how it could be pleasurable; now he thought he understood.

Then the head of Klinger’s cock was pressing up against his rim, slowly breaching him. Roope had to concentrate on taking gasping breaths, struggling past Jamie’s fingers which were blocking his airway.

“You’re okay,” Jamie told him coaxingly. “You’re doing really well,”

Roope could feel saliva welling up in his mouth but he couldn’t swallow without feeling like he was choking. He tried to push Jamie away to no avail.

*

Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie saw Esa half-rising to his feet and he pulled back so his fingertips were just resting between Roope’s teeth, letting him swallow convulsively. He had looked so good taking Rads and then Dobby and Jamie could hardly wait to see what it looked like close up.

Jamie straddled Roope’s chest, his cock right in Roope’s face. Roope’s tongue flickered out, barely more than a tease. Jamie grunted as his cock jerked, precum beading on the tip. “Eager, aren’t you? Can’t wait to see how you look with your mouth full of my cock.”

Jamie gripped Roope’s forearms above his head with one hand, holding him down as he guided his cock into Roope’s mouth with the other. Roope couldn’t take all of him but it was still even better than he had imagined, pretty pink lips stretched wide around him. He could even tell every time Klinger got Roope just right as he lost concentration, mouth going slack.

Jamie could hear Klinger starting to make the sounds which suggested he was getting close and his rhythm became irregular. Jamie pulled back so only the head of his cock was in Roope’s mouth, letting him focus on getting fucked.

He pushed in at an angle, forcing Roope’s lips to stretch obscenely around his girth and stroking his fingers over the bulge in his cheek. As Klinger got more erratic, Jamie let his cock slip out of Roope’s mouth entirely, rubbing the wet head over his lips.

Klinger stilled with a groan, and there was a wet sound as he pulled away, letting Roope’s leg slide back down.

Jamie leant back to reassess his plans. He wasn’t that close, though he could probably get there soon enough, but there was only Bish left to take his turn so there was no need to rush.

Footsteps approached, presumably Bish. Jamie pulled away as he asked, “Can we change positions?”

It took a moment to realise what Bish was suggesting and then Jamie smiled. Roope would look even prettier if they double-teamed him like that.

*

Bish loomed above him. On skates, Bish was only a few inches taller but like this he was a lot more and Roope could now understand why other people found him intimidating.

Roope was suddenly nervous as he realised he was about to get fucked by one of him or the captain and either way he wasn’t sure he could take it. He still felt wet and open from the two he'd already taken but Jamie and Bishop were both so big. His jaw ached already from Jamie’s cock and while Bish wasn’t as thick, Roope thought it was longer.

“Close your eyes and just trust us,” Jamie told him.

Roope tried. As Jamie guided him to roll over and tuck his knees under him, Roope buried his head in his arms and took a few deep breaths. Without sight, he didn’t know which of them was spreading his cheeks apart and rubbing a finger over his used hole and which of them was stroking his hair and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. His arousal had flagged and now he wasn’t sure if it felt good or not.

Another set of footsteps approached and then Spez was tipping his head back, saying, “Keep your eyes closed for me,” as he wrapped something around Roope’s head, covering his eyes. When Roope tried to open them again, it was completely dark. Judging from the thick, soft material it was probably someone’s scarf.

Roope kept his head up as someone traced his lips with their fingers. He swallowed hard as the anticipation built up. Without his sight he didn’t know what was going to happen and he wanted to hide away then Rads said, “Look so hot like that.”

It helped, made him want to flaunt his body rather than cover himself up. Rads was followed by other voices, sharing their commentary on how good he looked and, under the general chatter he could hear a soft phrase in Finnish, “Stay strong.” That helped even more, reminding him Esa was still looking out for him.

Whoever was behind him pressed their thumbs against his hole, spreading him wide and Roope only had a moment to brace himself before they pushed straight in. It punched the breath out of him even as they pulled back and pushed back in again deeper. By the time they were fully seated, wiry hairs scratching at his ass and thighs, Roope was shaking. It was so much.

It hadn't felt like _this_ with Segs or Klinger and Roope felt hot all over. He wasn’t given any time to adjust before the other man pressed the head of his cock against Roope's mouth and he opened up to take it in.

Neither of them spoke, preserving the mystery of who was who, but that didn't stop the others. Rads still seemed to know exactly what to say to make him respond, whilst Segs sounded impressed. “Fuck, look at you, taking it so well.”

Roope was rocked back and forth between Jamie and Bishop, with no way to control it. There was nothing he could do but take it, the pounding in his ass and his lips stretched wide around the cock in his mouth.

This was closer to what Roope had expected when he’d thought about this day but when he’d imagined it happening he had thought he’d feel humiliated, he’d thought it would hurt. Instead, arousal burned through him, as much from the approval he was desperate to hear as the pure physical sensation.

He floated on the feeling, no sense of how much time was passing. All Roope had was his awareness of his body caught between pain and pleasure and the slick sounds of getting fucked.

It seemed like forever, and like no time at all, until first one spent deep in his mouth, leaving him no choice but to swallow, followed by a hot spurt inside him as the other finished in his ass.

*

Jason looked Roope over. He was slumped forward, flushed all over, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He still looked pretty, even as Jason walked around him, taking in the tear tracks and reddened lips, his abused hole, still gaping slightly and leaking cum, and his flushed, hard dick.

Officially, his responsibility now was to get Roope cleaned up and safely back to the hotel. The fact that whoever drew that straw got to do what they wanted without an audience was just a bonus, but one Jason intended to take full advantage of.

For now he was content to look as the others dressed and cleared out. It’d been a long day and they had an early flight in the morning. Esa stayed in his seat and Klinger hesitated in the doorway.

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Jason told them.

Esa shrugged but he didn’t look as laid-back as he normally did. “Tell me what you’re going to do and if Roope’s okay with it, I’ll leave you to it.”

Jason narrowed his eyes and frowned at him but Esa didn’t flinch. Finns, he thought, they were so hard to read. He could insist he didn’t owe Esa an explanation and it _was_ true, his presence as a translator was a courtesy a lot of teams didn’t offer, but it wasn't worth the argument.

Instead he shrugged. "I just want to mess him up." Right now Roope still looked far too pretty and put together for having been railed by half a dozen guys and Jason wanted to see if he could change that.

Esa looked as though he was going to be stubborn but Roope waved a hand at him. “I'll be fine, Esa. Don't fuss.”

Esa replied to him in Finnish and, though he didn't seem satisfied with the response he got, he finally left.

Jason helped pull Roope to his feet and guided him towards the showers. They were more or less the same height and he had a few pounds on the kid, for now at least, so he could manoeuvre him around.

He pushed off the blindfold and watched as Roope struggled to focus his gaze. Jason let Roope drop to his knees on the tiled floor of the showers. He’d watched how Roope responded, not just to having his hair pulled but to the rest of it. Then he raised a hand and, hoping he’d read this right, slapped him hard around the face.

Roope gasped as his head jerked around and Jason's cock twitched in satisfaction at the imprint of his hand outlined on his cheek.

Roope's eyes blinked back into focus but he still seemed dazed. “You want this?” Jason asked, holding out his hand.

Roope licked his lips. “Please…” he begged, voice breaking on the word. His hands were in fists at his sides as Jason repeated his action on the other cheek, keeping his hand open so it was mostly just the initial sting of the blow.

The marks he'd left would probably have faded by the morning but Jason wondered how much Roope could take. It was tempting to push but they'd have to answer too many questions if Roope turned up to their next game obviously bruised.

Still Jason struck him one last time, hard enough to knock Roope off-balance and bring tears to his eyes. He was still hard though and looked up at Jason pleadingly.

Jason knelt down beside Roope, getting a hand around Roope's dick as well as his own. He didn’t take his time, he’d been waiting long enough. Roope must have felt the same as it didn't take long to get him off. He tried to reach in Jason’s direction but Jason pushed his hand away, jerking himself hard and fast over the long lines of Roope’s body.

When he was ready to come, he stood up, supporting himself on the wall of the shower and spilling over Roope's face. Now he looked properly a mess and he stared up at Jason pleadingly.

“You look so good like this,” Jason told him, reaching down to stroke his pink cheeks, to smear his cum further. He wished he could leave Roope like this, take him back to the hotel all messed up. Maybe he would have done if they were in Dallas but not on the road.

Reluctantly he turned on the shower and helped Roope to his feet. With Jason's help, Roope cleaned off the evidence of their activities. His lips were still swollen, his hole reddened and there were only a few marks on his hips and shoulder which might bruise. Even the marks on his cheeks were fading already and by the morning there should be no signs at all of their diversion.

Jason checked his phone as Roope got dressed and booked a car through a company the trainers had recommended as being discreet. Roope looked overwhelmed, or maybe just tired, but it wouldn’t do to have him getting sick under Jason’s care so he passed him a gatorade.

By the time they get back to the hotel it was late and Jason was glad to be handing Roope off to his own roommate to fuss over so he could call home.

*

For the first time Roope wished he _wasn’t_ sharing a room with Miro. Denis would have been willing to pretend Roope was fine but he didn’t think Miro would do the same.

Spezza left him at the door, after checking he definitely had his keycard, phone and wallet. Roope took a deep breath, preparing to put a brave face on it. It hadn’t been so bad really, no, it had been fine. Even at the end with Spezza, it had been intense but he hadn’t really hurt him. Sure, his legs ached as though he'd been bag-skated and tomorrow wasn't going to be fun but he was alright.

He opened the door to find not just Miro but also Esa and Julius waiting for him. Well that was fine. He could do this. They all knew Roope loved being the center of attention so he forced a smile and spread his arms out wide, putting on a show. "Well here I am - all good! Nothing for you to worry about.”

Besides, it meant he was part of the team now; a real NHL player. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
